Quase 18
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Quase Dezoito  Shaka é um universitário de 22 anos. Jovem, livre, decidido e RESPONSÁVEL, ele não queria de forma alguma se envolver com um adolescente de 17, mas como resistir a uma tentação chamada Ikki Amamiya?  UA SHAKAXIKKI
1. Bom professor ou professor bom?

**Casal: Ikki e Shaka – Se não gosta poupe-se da tortura e feche a página.**

**Alerta: Fanfiction Yaoi, relacionamento homoafetivo entre dois HOMENS, se não é a sua também, vaza! Não aceitarei reclamações.**

**Obs. FANFICTION NÃO BETADA, caso encontre algum erro pelo texto ignore ou, se não suportar, feche a página também. Caso queira me informar com educação onde o encontrou, terei prazer em consertar.**

**Sinopse: **Shaka é um universitário de 22 anos. Jovem, livre, decidido e RESPONSÁVEL, ele não queria de forma alguma se envolver com um adolescente de 17, mas como resistir a uma tentação chamada Ikki Amamiya?

Fluffy bem leve

**Quase Dezoito**

_**1 Capítulo – Bom professor ou professor bom?**_

_Ele me olhou de um jeito que me fez desentender_

_Eu tinha quase que dezoito, mas acabava de nascer_

_Tudo se passou num instante_

_Entre um piscar e um olhar pra trás_

_E aquilo que eu era antes dele_

_Sumiu não voltou jamais..._

_Nando Reis_

Shaka tinha acabado de voltar da faculdade. Estava arrumando alguns livros quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

"Ah, ele já chegou? Desde quando adolescente é pontual?" Pensou e consultou o relógio de pulso que usava.

"13h00min. Que bom, pelo menos não fico esperando..." falou e se encaminhou para a porta.

Shaka tinha 22 anos e era estudante de física. Morava sozinho numa pequena casa ao lado do campus da faculdade. Recebia uma mesada dos pais e como estava tentando uma vaga de estágio, vez por outra, dava aulas de reforço escolar para estudantes de nível médio. Caso daquele menino que estava esmurrando desesperadoramente sua porta. Apesar de estar se graduando em física, tinha amplo conhecimento de várias matérias o que lhe ajudava muito na vida de professor informal. Sempre conseguia ajudar os alunos, mesmo os mais... deficiente e isso lhe valia muitas indicações, chegando até a ter que escolher alunos, muitas vezes.

"Aiolia tinha que me mandar um esquentadinho igual a ele" Pensou se recordando da conversa via MSN com o amigo.

[***]

"Shaka, eu conheci um rapaz que está com alguns problemas no colégio. Eu disse que tinha um amigo que poderia ajudá-lo e ele quer tomar aulas com você, o que acha?"

"Aiolia, estou esperando a resposta de um estágio, não posso começar a lecionar pra esse garoto e deixá-lo na mão depois..."

"Eu falei com ele que seria só algumas aulas, mas ele se interessou..."

"E posso saber por quê?"

"Talvez porque eu tenha dito que o professor é loiro e bonito (Risos)"

"Idiota, quantos anos ele tem?"

"Ficou interessado?"

"Não é por isso, seu estúpido, mas sabe que não tenho paciência com crianças!"

"E você acha que eu tenho? O moleque tem quase 18..."

"Menos mal, espero só não ter que aturar um bebezinho me enchendo o saco!"

"Relaxa, Shaka, o Ikki é até bem maduro para a idade..."

"Hahahahaha, maduro? Se ele fosse maduro não seria seu amigo, Aiolia!"

"Agora magoou..."

"Retiro o que eu disse, eu sou seu amigo ao final das contas..."

"Bem lembrado..."

[***]

A campainha insistente retirou Shaka dos seus pensamentos. E ele foi abrir a porta. Parou meio pasmado ao verificar o HOMEM que estava ali parado. Ele era alto, quase da sua altura, minimamente menor, o corpo forte, bem mais forte que o seu, estava coberto por uma bermuda marrom folgada tipo cargo e uma regata preta que dava detalhes mais que insinuantes dos braços fortes e bem definidos. Shaka subiu o olhar desde o tênis all star que ele usava até chegar ao rosto anguloso e bronzeado, de traços másculos, passando pelos lábios carnudos, o nariz aristocrático e chegando aos olhos azuis.

- Oi, você deve ser o Shaka.

A voz grave, mais grave que a sua por sinal, quase fez o loiro tombar pra trás. O adolescente passou as mãos nos cabelos curtos e repicados de modo distraído.

- Sim... eu sou o Shaka, e você deve ser o Ikki... – disse ainda tentando acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade.

- Sim, sou eu. – disse o jovem.

- Entre, por favor... – pediu o loiro meio sem jeito ainda por constatar que não estava enganado, aquele monumento moreno de olhos azuis e leves traços orientais seria mesmo seu aluno de reforço escolar. Ah, deveria saber que Aiolia estava aprontando alguma ao lhe indicar um aluno! Não, o leonino nunca faria aquilo de boa vontade, mesmo porque vivia reclamando da sua reclusão e daquela mania de gostar de lecionar.

- Você é mesmo aluno do ensino médio? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim, último ano. – respondeu Ikki olhando curioso ao redor, a sala pequena e bem arrumada em tons claros, a estante cheia de livros, um porta-retrato onde o loiro aparecia com Aiolia e outros dois rapazes.

- Então por onde vai começar? – indagou Shaka de forma paciente enquanto o observava olhar ao redor.

Ikki tirou a mochila que segurava ao redor do ombro e a abriu tirando um caderno.

- Literatura.

- Sente-se aqui. – Shaka sugeriu uma cadeira.

O mais jovem caminhou até a mesa e afastou a cadeira, obedecendo ao mestre. Shaka se sentou a sua frente e puxou o caderno pra si.

- Literatura alemã...

- Frescura alemã... – resmungou o garoto.

Shaka riu.

- Pelo que parece não gosta muito de literatura, não é?

- Não. Eu não entendo porque tenho que aprender as palavras estranhas para falar de amor. – volveu o moreno.

- Hum... Na sua juvenil sabedoria, você deve mesmo saber várias formas de falar de amor, não é? – provocou o loiro com um sorriso irônico.

- Sei da única forma que interessa... – respondeu o adolescente de mau humor.

Shaka o encarou, e Ikki ruborizou e baixou o olhar para o caderno. O mais velho percebeu que apesar de ser "daquele tamanho" ele ainda era mesmo um garoto.

- E qual a única forma que interessa, Ikki? – indagou Shaka sem se preocupar com o constrangimento do rapaz.

- Demonstrando... – respondeu somente.

O loiro achou melhor não perguntar mais nada, antes que começasse a escutar detalhes de namorico de adolescente. Ergueu-se e procurou um livro, logo voltando para a cadeira que estava e começando a explicar o movimento romântico alemão para um Ikki bastante interessado.. Afinal, ele tinha levado bomba em literatura.

Vez por outra, o loiro sentia o olhar curioso do adolescente sobre si. Shaka não era bobo, sabia que tinha um belo rosto e, porque não dizer, um belo corpo também, e que seus traços angelicais era um contraste com sua voz forte e jeito sério o que sempre deixavam as pessoas curiosas e interessadas em saber se aquele rostinho de anjo não escondia uma alma de demônio. Acontece que os constantes olhares de Ikki já o estava incomodando e ele pensava que aquela era apenas a primeira aula e ainda teriam no mínimo mais 10.

- O que foi, Ikki? – indagou depois do décimo olhar.

- O que foi o quê? - tornou o moreno o encarando.

- Você me olha a cada segundo, então prefiro logo que pergunte o que quer. – explicou o professor.

- Você mora aqui sozinho?

- Sim.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 22.

- E por que dá aulas a pessoas como eu? Sei lá, pensei que pessoas da sua idade tivessem coisas mais interessantes pra fazer.

Shaka achou haver certa malícia nas palavras do garoto. Mirou os brilhantes olhos de Ikki que ao contrário do que pensou não se desviaram, continuando a encarar os seus com certa... Adoração.

- Sou diferente da maior parte dos jovens da minha idade. – explicou Shaka se sentindo um pouco embaraçado com aquele olhar.

- Sim, percebi. O Aiolia mesmo é bem diferente de você, nem entendo como são amigos. – o adolescente observou.

- Sim, somos mesmo muito diferentes. – resignou-se Shaka – Mas vocês dois parecem muito parecidos, pelo pouco que pude ver.

- Gostamos das mesmas coisas. – Ikki deu de ombro voltando a prestar atenção no caderno. Shaka sorriu irônico percebendo a fuga do rapaz.

- Gosta das mesmas coisas... – comentou – Garotas, por exemplo?

Ikki ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Sim, garotas por exemplo. Por quê? Não gosta?

Agora foi a vez de Shaka ruborizar: "Você e essa sua língua afiada, Shaka Phalke!" Pensou e voltou a olhar o caderno.

- Responde, Shaka, você não gosta de garotas? – insistiu Ikki vendo o constrangimento do mestre.

- Sim, claro que gosto, mas agora é melhor aprendemos um pouco sobre o movimento romântico alemão, não acha? – desconversou.

Ikki se empertigou na cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa de modo que seus braços fortes e delineados parecessem ainda maiores. Shaka não teve como evitar correr o olhar por toda a pele morena até encontrar o rosto forte onde um sorriso e que sorriso! O esperava. O loiro achou que teria uma cártase. Os dentes eram brancos e perfeitos e no sorriso havia uma malícia que ele não esperava, como se o estudante tivesse total consciência da sua análise sobre si.

- Estou esperando, professor... – disse o moreno.

- Esperando o quê? – Shaka perguntou surpreso.

- O movimento romântico alemão.

- Ah... certo. – o loiro engoliu em seco. - O Romantismo Alemão surge num contexto de resistência ao movimento Iluminista francês. – começou Shaka se erguendo e tentando se manter atento a aula – Pode copiar se quiser – Disse olhando Ikki de lado - A crítica ao modo excessivamente racionalista e materialista de conceber o homem e o mundo que gera reduções positivistas é o foco principal desse movimento. Por isto, o combate ao excessivo racionalismo e submissão ao método, que são características da filosofia analítica.

- O que é filosofia analítica, Shaka? – perguntou Ikki enquanto copiava no caderno o que o professor dizia.

- A aula é de literatura não de filosofia. – respondeu sem paciência.

- Mas eu preciso saber o que é para entender porque o romântico alemão se revoltou contra ela...

- Você tem razão. – rendeu-se o loiro – A filosofia analítica é uma vertente filosófica que pretende auxiliar na análise de conceitos e no esclarecimento das idéias.

- Hum... Ah tá! – disse Ikki voltando a examinar o caderno fazendo pouco caso.

Shaka resignou-se e continuou com a aula de literatura alemã. Ikki hora prestava atenção no que ele dizia, hora prestava atenção em sua boca e quando isso acontecia, Shaka acabava, não se sabe por instinto ou provocação, passando a língua nos lábios, o que fazia o adolescente corar e baixar o olhar para o caderno. O loiro ficou cativado com aquele HOMEM e ao mesmo tempo ainda menino, aquela ingenuidade que só se tem na adolescência, mesmo se tendo um corpo tão... DESENVOLVIDO e... AQUELE OLHAR...

Já passava das seis da noite quando a aula terminou. Ikki fez uma dissertação sobre o assunto que Shaka aprovou. Ele teria que ler o trabalho na sala de aula no dia seguinte. Trocaram MSN e Shaka disse que gostaria de saber qual foi a sua nota. Ikki dissera que estaria na casa dele no dia seguinte, pois precisaria de ajuda com biologia. O loiro concordara e eles se despediram na soleira da porta. Shaka se surpreendeu ao receber um beijo no rosto ao invés de um frio aperto de mão. Corou, mas não reclamou, deixou o rapaz ir embora e ficou observando ele se afastar, os olhos subindo pelas pernas grossas e bem torneadas, dentro da bermuda folgada que as escondiam até o meio dos joelhos subindo para a bunda e que bunda! Perfeita e evidente mesmo dentro da bermuda larga e cheia de bolsos.

"Shaka seu pervertido! Ele é um menino..." Pensou, mas seus olhos não conseguiam abandonar o menino enquanto ele se afastava.

"Eu vou matar o Aiolia por me fazer ter pensamentos pedófilos!"

Disse antes de entrar e fechar a porta.

**-Quase dezoito-**

"Você me disse que ele era um garoto..."

"E é, tem 17 anos..."

"Você entende muito bem o que quero dizer..."

"Por quê? Ficou interessado?"

"Não sou pedófilo, Aiolia..."

"Deixa de ser dramático o cara só é 5 anos mais novo que você..."

"Mas é menor..."

"Pra sua sorte, ele faz aniversário no mês que vem, quase no mesmo dia que o meu. Hehehehehe..."

"E quem disse que isso me interessa?"

Shaka interrompeu o papo no MSN para morder um sanduíche natural e mudar a tela para o site de pesquisas, mas as chamadas no bendito "bate-papo" o levou a abrir a tela do mensage novamente.

"Ele gostou de você..."

Quase se engasgou com o sanduíche ao ler o que o amigo havia escrito. Começou a digitar nervoso:

"Gostou de mim? Gostou como?"

"Ele disse que você é bonito e inteligente..."

"Para de gracinha, Aiolia! Esse menino vem aqui amanhã e não quero ficar pensando bobagens com ele..."

"Hahahaha, você não sabe o que ele me disse..."

Shaka suspirou, conhecia muito bem o amigo e sabia que ele adorava umas piadinhas. Por um momento pensou em sair do MSN e nem ler o que Aiolia tinha a dizer, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

"O que ele disse?"

"Disse que você tem a boca mais gostosa que ele já viu..."

Caso estivessem se falando pessoalmente, o leonino veria o rosto de Shaka pegar fogo, mas por sorte, o loiro vivia em tempos modernos.

"Por Buda, ele é só um garotinho..."

"Bem, eu também acho isso, pena que os caras e as garotas daqui da Cyber não pensem o mesmo. É só o Ikki aparecer pra elas e eles também enlouquecerem..."

Aiolia era estudante de matemática e dono de um cyber bar muito badalado no centro da cidade onde vários adolescentes passavam a tarde e muitas vezes à noite "azarando". Shaka não gostava do local, achava "adolescente demais" para ele, mas vez por outra, ia encontrar o amigo e seguia com ele para um barzinho aonde encontravam outros amigos e ficavam conversando por horas.

O mestiço hindu não soube por que teve vontade de ir ao tal cyber bar, mas mudou de ideia, No dia seguinte tiraria aquela história a limpo. Talvez, Aiolia só quisesse fazer piada consigo.

"Então ele disse que minha boca é gostosa?" Digitou rápido.

"Disse sim, e não só isso, disse que seus olhos também e que você parece um anjo. Acho que ele gostou de você, Shaka..."

"Hahahahaha, mas ele é um menino e não sou pedófilo..."

"Ah, de novo? Muda o disco!"

"Aiolia, agora vou sair, vou procurar o que fazer. Fui!"

Clicou na janelinha e saiu do MSN sem se despedir. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Realmente, adolescente apaixonado pelo professor bonito não era apenas um clichê, era um clichê horroroso!

Seguiu rindo para o banheiro, pensando que no dia seguinte tiraria aquilo a prova. Ah se tiraria.

-Quase dezoito-

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, Shaka assistiu as aulas, mas ao contrário do normal, sua cabeça estava bem distante do que os professores diziam. Sentia-se ansioso e – por que não dizer? – excitado com o provável encontro da tarde entre ele e Ikki. Era raro sentir essas coisas, na verdade nos últimos tempos não sentia nada disso. Não que fosse recluso ou celibatário, mas depois de um relacionamento conturbado, ele simplesmente ainda não havia se interessado por ninguém.

"Então você está mesmo interessado naquela criança?" Perguntou a si mesmo se envergonhando dos próprios pensamentos. Shaka sempre gostara de homens mais velhos e nunca, nunca se envolvera com alguém mais jovem. O homem mais jovem que já havia conhecido sua cama foi o próprio Aiolia que tinha sua mesma idade. Mas Ikki era diferente, primeiro porque não aparentava ter a idade que tinha, segundo porque tinha um olhar que parecia lhe despir a alma, e uma bunda... Que bunda!

Novamente corou com os próprios pensamentos e balançou a cabeça desalinhando os fios mal presos num rabo de cavalo. Sentou-se no pátio da faculdade e começou a examinar os cálculos de física. Mas em meio aos números o que aparecia era a imagem do seu aluno do dia anterior.

"Isso chega a ser patético! Vocês se encontraram uma única vez!" Continuou seu diálogo íntimo.

Sentiu o celular vibrar e o tirou do bolso. Era uma mensagem:

"Shaka, é o Ikki, eu não vou poder ter aula hoje... Tenho que treinar no time de basquete da escola..."

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior com uma expressão frustrada, então digitou no aparelho:

"Passará a tarde inteira treinando?"

Alguns minutos e ele respondeu:

"Não. Mas minha escola fica longe demais da sua casa..."

Alguns segundos de indecisão.

"Eu posso ir buscá-lo se quiser..."

O mais velho fechou os olhos depois do que digitou. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Estava ficando louco?

"Ok, eu o espero então, sabe onde fica o colégio..."

Shaka deixou escapar um sorriso enquanto respondia a mensagem.

- Shaka.

A voz do amigo o fez digitar rapidamente uma resposta e se despedir do adolescente.

- Oi, Mu, como vai?

- Bem. Você está sabendo da festa do sábado?

- Festa? Você sabe que eu não gosto muito de festas.

- Essa será no Cyber do Aiolia. – declarou o ariano.

- Eu apareço. – declarou e consultou o relógio de pulso – Agora tenho que ir, fiquei de buscar um aluno...

- Aluno? – Mu franziu a testa estranhando – Ah, esqueci que você ajuda adolescentes...

Shaka não respondeu, não soube por que a palavra _adolescente_ o incomodou.

- Nos vemos depois, Mu. – disse e se dirigiu ao estacionamento, entrando em seu carro em seguida.

Guiou por alguns quarteirões até chegar ao colégio. Ikki estava parado e conversava com algumas meninas e rapazes da sua idade. Usava a camisa do uniforme displicentemente jogada sobre a bermuda cargo e segurava a mochila nas costas com uma das mãos.

Shaka semicerrou os olhos e buzinou, chamando a atenção do adolescente. Ikki se despediu dos colegas, uma loirinha lhe deu um beijo no rosto antes de ele se afastar em direção ao carro do universitário.

- Oi, Shaka... – brindou o loiro com um sorriso largo.

- Oi, Ikki... – foi prontamente correspondido – Entra, você quer comer alguma coisa antes de começarmos a aula?

- É bom, eu aceito um sanduíche. – falou aquele menino de voz grave, fazendo o loiro tremer. Shaka suspirou engolindo aquela sensação estranha e dando partida no carro.

Rodou alguns metros até chegar a um pequeno shopping, sentindo o olhar curioso do adolescente sobre si. Curioso? Talvez devesse dizer cobiçoso, mas não quis pensar nisso, era provável que estivesse começando a imaginar coisas devido às conversas de Aiolia.

Sorriu de canto de lábio enquanto tentava achar uma vaga para estacionar no local cheio de carros e resolveu arriscar e quem sabe se divertir um pouco.

- Você falou alguma coisa sobre mim ao Aiolia? – indagou de forma indiferente enquanto manobrava.

- Quê? – o garoto corou e arregalou os olhos. Shaka desviou o olhar para não rir na cara dele.

- Perguntei se você falou alguma coisa das nossas aulas ao Aiolia. – reformulou a pergunta, não queria assustar o garoto.

- Ah... eu... eu comentei que você é um bom professor... – gaguejou Ikki.

Shaka estacionou o carro finalmente.

- Bom professor ou professor bom? – indagou saindo.

- Quê? – repetiu o adolescente.

- Nada não, Ikki, vamos almoçar. – disse balançando a cabeça, divertido com o constrangimento do rapaz.

O moreno o seguiu meio sem jeito. Ikki iria matar aquele leão linguarudo quando o encontrasse. Pararam numa lanchonete. Shaka pediu um sanduíche natural e Ikki pediu hambúrguer com refrigerante e batata frita.

Sentaram-se para fazer a refeição. O adolescente se esbaldava enquanto Shaka comia tranquilamente e bebia seu suco de frutas. Há dado momento, Ikki o encarou curioso (depois de muito tempo, quando foi capaz de olhar na cara do loiro).

- O que foi? – perguntou Shaka o encarando.

- Você só come isso? – surpreendeu-se o moreno.

- Não estou mais em fase de crescimento... – explicou sorrindo e se debruçou na mesa, colhendo com o dedo um pouco de maionese que o mais jovem tinha no canto da boca – Isso não é nada saudável – disse sugando a maionese do dedo.

O adolescente ficou parado, boquiaberto e bestificado mirando o loiro. Shaka percebeu que estava perto demais do rosto do mais jovem. Ikki umedeceu os lábios, seus olhos não deixavam os lábios carnudos do universitário. Antes que a coisa ficasse impossível de ser contida, Shaka se afastou, voltando ao seu lugar e passando a mão no cabelo, meio nervoso.

- Termine seu lanche... – pediu bebendo uma grande quantidade do seu suco.

Ikki baixou a cabeça e começou a comer rápido. Shaka sorriu divertido mais uma vez e deixou que o adolescente comesse. Depois de alguns minutos, deixaram a lanchonete em direção a sua casa.

Fazia um quente dia de verão e o carro estava sem ar-condicionado e por isso eles seguiam com os vidros abertos. O vento cálido brincava com seus cabelos enquanto eles conversavam amenidades. Shaka descobriu que Ikki era filho de pais separados, morava com a mãe, um irmão mais novo e o padrasto. Parecia se dar muito bem com sua família e tinha grande carinho pela mãe e o irmão.

Chegaram já passava das 14h00min na casa do loiro.

- Estou morrendo de calor. – declarou Shaka – Você vai abrindo os livros enquanto eu tomo um banho, certo?

- Tudo bem. – disse Ikki tirando o material da mochila.

Shaka foi para o chuveiro e se jogou com tudo na água fria, sentindo-a descer por seus cabelos e relaxar seu corpo. Por um momento sentiu sono, mas se lembrou que havia um aluno na sala. Pensou em ajudar Ikki com a lição e dispensá-lo logo, queria descansar um pouco. Suspirou saindo do banho e pensando em como seria bom ter o corpo forte do moreno lhe fazendo companhia...

"Pedófilo!" Interrompeu os próprios pensamentos e começou a enxugar os cabelos. Escolheu uma bermuda folgada para vestir e como estava muito quente, resolveu ir a sala ver como estava o aluno antes de procurar uma camisa leve para vestir.

- E então, Ikki, por onde começamos? – perguntou se aproximando por trás da cadeira do garoto. Ikki ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se prenderam aos de Shaka, o adolescente foi descendo o olhar por todo o corpo do "professor" e Shaka nunca se arrependeu tanto de uma decisão na vida.

- Ah, eu... eu vou vestir uma camisa... – sairia da sala, mas a mão forte do aluno segurou-lhe o braço. Seus olhos foram da mão ao olhar predatório do garoto.

- Fica assim mesmo, não me incomoda... – a voz do adolescente ficou ainda mais grave e enrouquecida dando clara mostra de excitação.

Shaka sentiu a garganta seca e se afastou tentando se mostrar indiferente.

- Certo, então vamos estudar. – deixou escapar um riso nervoso – O que temos hoje?

- Biologia, sexualidade humana.

"Eu mereço!" Pensou o loiro.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: UA novinha da Sion, essa prometo que será leve e rapidinha, afinal é um fuffly. **

**Beijos a todos que leram e gostaram, comentaram ou não!**

**Sion Neblina**

**Postada em 29/09/2011**


	2. Malditos hormônios

_**Malditos hormônios!**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

"_**Tudo se passou num instante**_

_**Entre um piscar e um olhar pra trás**_

_**E aquilo que eu era antes dele sumiu**_

_**Não voltou jamais..."**_

**Ikki.**

_Ele está em pé no meio da sua sala e tenta me explicar sobre reprodução. Há um quadro negro na parede. Confesso que não tinha reparado nisso até que ele se virou e começou a tentar desenhar o sistema reprodutor feminino. Na verdade, o que apareceu foi um garrancho que não fazia nenhum sentido pra mim. Sim, desenho não era o forte do meu gostoso professor, então ele desistiu, se voltou e continuou a me explicar sobre... REPRODUÇÃO HUMANA... Mas... Quem queria saber disso?_

_Enquanto ele fala sem parar, meus olhos não conseguem se afastar daquele buraquinho perfeito no meio de sua barriga não menos perfeita. Será que sou anormal? Ah, é estranho, eu já recebi propostas de outros homens, mas nunca me interessei neles, nem mesmo Aiolia que é paquerado por todo mundo, mas esse loirinho... Bem, ele me deixou meio louco desde a primeira vez que o vi..._

_- Ikki, você escutou o que falei? – a voz de Shaka me liberta dos meus pensamentos e rapidamente eu tiro os olhos do seu umbigo e miro seu rosto. Minha cara deve estar mais que vermelha porque ele olha pra mim meio estarrecido. De repente, percebo que não é bem para meu rosto que ele está olhando, e sim para o volume evidente entre minhas pernas._

_Ah, que grande mancada! Ficar excitado no meio de uma aula de biologia onde se fala de reprodução humana é o cúmulo do ridículo! Ele vai pensar que sou um maníaco, um tarado, ou pior! Que quero me reproduzir com ele! Embora isso seja geneticamente impossível!_

_- Hã, oi Shaka, eu estou ouvindo! – digo sem jeito me ajeitando na cadeira e colocando a mochila no colo num gesto tão evidente que coro ainda mais._

_- Não, você não estava ouvindo não. – declarou o loiro sério – Se não está se sentindo bem para continuar a aula é melhor deixarmos para outro dia._

_- Não, não... Eu tenho prova de biologia amanhã... – digo envergonhado._

_O diabinho loiro se vira me ignorando e agora começa a escrever no quadro negro, mas meus olhos, mais uma vez, como se tivessem vida própria descem por seus cabelos longos e úmidos por completo, até chegar ao final dos fios que serpenteavam sobre o cós da bermuda folgada que ele veste._

_Zeus! Que bundinha maravilhosa ele tem! Mesmo que a bermuda folgada não me deixe ter uma visão muito apropriada, é evidente a curva saliente... Deliciosa, empinadinha e deveria ser macia e firme ao mesmo tempo... Daquelas que dar vontade de morder!_

_Sinto o meu corpo reagir de maneira tão forte que pressiono a mochila contra meu colo como se assim pudesse conter a excitação._

Shaka se empertigou e virou-se para o quadro voltando ao maldito desenho, mas podia sentir os olhos do garoto grudados agora na... Sua bunda!

O loiro decidiu que ignorar aquele adolescente que deveria estar com os hormônios a flor da pele era o melhor, mesmo que não pudesse dizer que estava totalmente indiferente ao olhar guloso do moleque.

- Entendeu, Ikki? – falou após terminar o bendito desenho e se virando em fim, tentando a todo custo esconder o rubor das faces.

O menino demorou um pouco para responder. Seus olhos se grudaram aos de Shaka e foram descendo por todo o seu corpo, pelo peito definido, parando demoradamente na barriguinha lisa, descendo pelos ossinhos dos quadris que ficavam exposto na bermuda de cós baixo. O garoto umedeceu os lábios sem esconder o desejo, seus olhos de fênix podiam ver cada detalhe dos curtos fios loiros que havia no baixo ventre do professor.

Shaka coçou a cabeça nervoso, avermelhando ainda mais. Ikki quase babava enquanto o observava, e o pior! Seu corpo já estava reagindo de forma nada _profissional_ àquele olhar.

"_Maldito calor! Maldita ideia de ficar sem camisa!"_ Praguejava o loiro mentalmente.

- Entendeu, Ikki? – repetiu mais alto.

"_Entendi que se não sair daqui agora vou acabar te agarrando, loirinho gostoso!"_ Pensou o adolescente dando um pulo da cadeira ainda com a mochila naquele _ponto estratégico_.

- Eu... eu... eu tenho que ir! – disse rápido pegando os cadernos e equilibrando nos braços enquanto tentava não tirar a mochila do lugar – A-amanhã continuamos, Shaka...

- Mas... sua prova não é amanhã? – indagou o mais velho meio pasmado.

- É... sim... mas...

- Mas o quê, garoto? – indagou Shaka impaciente – Se quiser podemos continuar mais tarde, o que acha?

- Mais tarde?

- À noite, Ikki... lá pelas sete horas que depois terei que sair. – disse tentando não dar atenção a mochila que cobria aquela parte do corpo do rapaz.

- Ah, tá... tá bom, eu... eu falo com a minha mãe... e... venho. – gaguejou mais uma vez o adolescente.

Shaka sorriu de canto de lábio. Não podia negar que achava bonitinho um HOMEM daquele tamanho ficar todo encabulado por estar excitado na presença de outro.

Deus! Não podia negar, estava muito excitado também. Ikki tinha um olhar que o despia e lançava fogo em sua pele. Tinha que terminar logo com aquelas aulas ou acabaria não resistindo àquele menino.

- Eu estou indo... – disse a voz grave do adolescente, e Shaka piscou os longos cílios se libertando dos seus pensamentos.

- Ah, claro, eu... eu levo você até a porta... – disse se adiantando na frente de Ikki e sentindo os olhos do menino novamente em seu traseiro.

O mais jovem passou por ele rapidamente, se virando e dizendo:

- Então tchau! – antes de sair praticamente correndo dali. Shaka fechou a porta e se apoiou atrás dela, olhando para o baixo ventre que formigava.

"_Não acredito que estou assim apenas com um olhar?"_ Indignou-se. _"O que acontecerá caso ele resolva... Ai, Deus! O que estou pensando? Acaso agora sou um maníaco?"_

Saiu de onde estava e foi para o quarto. Pegou seu celular e discou um número. Iria acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Uma boa noite de sexo com um homem de verdade e logo aquela criança estaria fora da sua cabeça.

- Oi... – cumprimentou a pessoa do outro lado da linha – Eu estarei no Cyber do Aiolia hoje, você quer aparecer? Certo, fico te esperando, abraços.

**-Quase dezoito-**

Quando Ikki chegou a casa do loiro à noite, Shaka estava devidamente vestido numa calça caqui e numa camisa branca, mas nem por isso menos bonito. O adolescente ficou pensando nas sessões de sexo solitário no banheiro de sua casa provocadas pela última aula e seu coração disparou. Imaginava se tivesse que passar por aquilo novamente. Para sua sorte ou azar, o professor estava sério e muito bem vestido por sinal.

- Entra, Ikki, vamos terminar a aula de biologia. Tenho que sair daqui a pouco. – declarou de forma cortante, bem diferente da utilizada com o menino até aquele momento.

O adolescente entrou na casa meio encabulado e foi se sentar na sala de frente ao quadro negro pendurado na parede.

- Eu já preparei todo o roteiro do que você deve estudar. Você só tira as dúvidas comigo, certo?

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, e Shaka se sentou no sofá do outro lado da sala, depois de lhe entregar as apostilas.

O garoto começou a ler em silêncio e o professor ficou o observando. Divertindo-se com cada franzida das suas sobrancelhas espessas e cada vez que ele mordia os lábios.

- Algum problema,Ikki? – indagou.

- Eu não estou compreendendo bem uma coisa... – disse o rapazinho e fez um becinho que Shaka achou adorável. Sorriu e se aproximou dele, ficando ao seu lado.

- O que foi?

- Eu não entendi bem essa questão de fecundação...

Shaka se inclinou para examinar no livro o que o garoto dizia. Ikki aspirou profundamente o cheiro cítrico da colônia que ele usava e estremeceu. Virou-se para o livro com o rosto corado, sentindo o seu corpo reagir imediatamente.

"_Malditos hormônios..."_ Praguejou mentalmente.

- Entendeu? – Shaka finalizou a explicação da qual ele não ouvira se quer uma palavra.

- Hã, ah, claro! Entendi agora. – mentiu descaradamente.

- Então... Até amanhã, certo? – disse o loiro, mas na verdade não queria que ele fosse embora. Sabia que devia, mas não queria.

- Ah, certo... – disse Ikki sem jeito começando a recolher suas coisas e colocar na mochila – Amanhã à tarde?

- Sim, no mesmo horário... – sorriu Shaka.

O adolescente começou a caminhar para a porta, mas parou e se voltou para o mestre.

- Ah, Shaka...

O loiro o encarou, e o moreno lhe lançou um sorriso que para o universitário foi no mínimo devastador.

- Obrigado...

- Por nada, Ikki... – sua voz foi quase um murmúrio.

Shaka resolveu que o melhor a fazer seria seguir para o seu encontro, quem sabe assim não conseguiria esquecer aqueles "_instintos pedófilos_" mais rapidamente?

Saiu de casa e fez o que se propôs. Entretanto, Ikki não saiu da sua cabeça um só minuto. Era com ele que queria estar de verdade, mas... Droga de vida! Ele não podia! Aquilo não seria correto, e Shaka se julgava a mais corretas das criaturas sobre a terra. Sim, flertar, seduzir de forma inocente era uma coisa, levar Ikki com 17 anos para a cama era outra completamente diferente. Teria que resistir àquela tentação morena que insistia em lhe atentar o juízo.

No dia seguinte, quando Ikki chegou a sua casa, o loiro estava com um sorriso confiante no rosto, ao contrário do adolescente que estava taciturno e lhe devolveu um boa tarde enfezado. Shaka ficou sem entender a falta de cordialidade do rapaz, mas não era homem de ficar mimando ninguém, apesar da ideia de mimar Ikki ser bem animadora.

Afastou os pensamentos insanos e esperou pacientemente sentado no sofá que o mais jovem escolhesse o livro que queria estudar. Entretanto, ao contrário do que pensou, Ikki pegou o livro, estendeu para si e se sentou ao seu lado. PERTO DEMAIS.

- Lê pra mim, Shaka, acho que se você ler, eu consigo aprender mais...

**Shaka.**

_Foi impressão minha ou a voz do moleque saiu mais languida que o recomendado? Bem, de toda forma eu não quero saber, estou aqui para ensinar história ao rapaz e é o que farei._

_Peguei o livro e coloquei no colo abrindo a página sobre revolução francesa e começando a ler, mas me desconcertei quando senti a perna de Ikki bem perto da minha. Podia sentir os pelos curtos e macios em contato com a fina calça de cordão que usava e estremeci de leve, mas para meu desespero aumentar, aquele demônio em forma de adolescente, aquela criONÇA! Inclinou-se chegando ainda mais perto, deixando que eu sentisse seu hálito quente em minha nuca e disse:_

_- Lê mais alto, eu não entendi direito..._

_Volto-me para ele e meus olhos escorregam para seus lábios semi-abertos, seu rosto está levemente corado e seus olhos velados de desejo. LINDO! Era impossível resistir. Umedeço meus lábios com a língua, e Ikki segue todos os movimentos da mesma, sinto meu corpo arder..._

_INFERNO! Por que estou me sentindo assim depois da noite que tive ontem? É como se eu estivesse há vários anos sem tocar em alguém. Moleque demoníaco!_

_- O que você não entendeu direito, Ikki? – pergunto me virando e tentando recuperar minha sanidade e não demonstrar minha perturbação com todo aquele contato._

_- Sobre a declaração dos direitos dos homens e dos cidadãos..._

_- Isso foi há três páginas, Ikki. – digo fingindo irritação – Se não quer prestar atenção à aula é melhor não gastar seu dinheiro comigo._

_- O dinheiro é de minha mãe, eu tenho 17 anos, ainda não trabalho... – explicou o diabinho na maior cara de pau._

_- Então tenha pena do suado dinheiro de sua mãe e vá embora. – Digo me erguendo para fugir do contato com aquele moreno divinamente DEMONÍACO ao meu lado._

_- Suado? Não se preocupe, o dinheiro não é nada suado, ela recebe uma pensão do meu pai que morreu há alguns anos. – explicou-me o garoto se ajeitando no sofá, abrindo mais as pernas de forma descontraída e exibindo aquele corpaço sarado por horas de exercício na quadra de esporte do colégio._

_Suspiro confuso, irritado, excitado! E faço a única coisa possível naquele momento:_

_- Sai, Ikki! – Finjo-me de irritado para poder desviar a atenção daquele pedaço de bom e muito bom caminho sentado no meu sofá. Já sinto minha cueca mais apertada no corpo e isso começa a me desesperar. Não quero sentir isso! Não por Ikki!_

_O menino se levanta com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono que arrasa meu coração._

_- Desculpe, Shaka, eu não queria aborrecer você. – diz meio envergonhado – Podemos voltar à aula? Eu prometo que presto atenção._

_E como eu poderia negar alguma coisa aquela carinha de anjo naquele corpo de demônio a minha frente? Resignado, volto a me sentar ao lado dele e volto a ler o capítulo da revolução francesa. Antes de virar a página, percebo que na verdade, Ikki está mais interessado em meus cabelos, minha boca, e pior! Em vez por outra, se inclinar sacanamente e roçar os lábios em minha orelha me fazendo arrepiar inteiro ao fazer alguma pergunta sobre o texto. De uma coisa eu não posso reclamar, ele estava mesmo aprendendo, afinal, tem que arranjar desculpas para sussurrar ao meu ouvido. Mas está difícil de suportar essa tortura! Que Buda me ajude a resistir àquela perdição juvenil._

Shaka ergueu-se abruptamente do sofá e acabou derrubando o livro, inclinou-se rápido para pegá-lo, só que para seu desespero, Ikki fez o mesmo movimento e os corpos de ambos acabaram colados de uma forma que não havia como se afastar e numa posição no mínimo constrangedora; os quadris do moreno encaixando com perfeição em seus glúteos, fazendo-o gelar e queimar ao mesmo tempo. Lentamente, eles foram se erguendo, Shaka com o livro nas mãos, e Ikki atrás dele, seguindo os movimentos do seu corpo, sem se afastar um milímetro se quer. O loiro se virou lentamente, seus lábios fixos nos lábios entreabertos do mais jovem.

- Acho melhor continuarmos amanhã. – disse ele com seu autocontrole _filhodaputamente_ incrível – Já está tarde...

- São três da tarde... – disse Ikki frustrado. Achara que conseguiria dar o bote naquele loiro gostoso naquele momento, mas estava enganado, agora estava ali, dolorido de tão excitado, e Shaka se fazendo de...GOSTOSO! Se fazendo, ah, tá, como se ele não fosse mesmo um filho da puta gostoso!

- Mas já estudamos demais... – Shaka disse dando as costas para o garoto.

Ikki mirou o volume que se mostrava sob sua bermuda. Seu corpo ardia de excitação e ele estava terrivelmente confuso. Olhou para baixo; tinha sorte por usar uma bermuda folgada ou ficaria evidente sua ereção. Não podia continuar daquele jeito. Por que aquele loirinho arrogante o deixava daquela forma? Tinha que dar um jeito naquilo.

- Posso usar o banheiro? – pediu sem jeito.

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça ainda de costas para ele. Não olhá-lo era a única maneira de resistir.

- Pode usar o do meu quarto. – apontou para uma porta por onde Ikki se precipitou esbaforido.

Minutos depois, o loiro consultava o relógio de pulso, curioso. O que aquele moleque estaria fazendo? Por que demorava tanto? Será que aproveitou a ida ao seu quarto para mexer em suas coisas?

- Ikki? – chamou da sala, mas ele não respondeu. O loiro bufou e caminhou para o quarto...

Dentro do banheiro de frente a privada, Ikki estocava seu membro rapidamente, mordendo os lábios para abafar gemidos mais altos, gemendo baixinho e se deliciando com a imagem do indiano somente com aquela bermuda durante a aula do dia anterior... A barriguinha lisa e levemente definida, o bumbum empinado e cheio.

Sua mão movia-se cada vez mais rápido e seus lábios começaram a chamar o nome do professor...

Shaka chegou ao quarto e ouviu os gemidos baixo ao se aproximar da porta. O nome do menino que iria chamar morreu em sua garganta ao ouvir o seu próprio sendo repetido em frenesi. Seu rosto ficou corado como um pimentão, mas ele não conseguiu deixar o lugar, percebendo que a cada minuto ficava mais excitado com os gemidos e sussurros que o garoto fazia enquanto se masturbava em SEU banheiro, enquanto murmurava SEU nome!

Sentiu uma vontade absurda de fazer o mesmo de tão duro que ficou só em ouvir os gemidos do garoto, mas se controlou, afinal ele não era um adolescente com hormônios em ebulição. Afastou-se da porta do banheiro e voltou para a sala, deixaria que o menino terminasse sua sessão de prazer solitário em paz. Entretanto, o que o perturbava não era o ato em si, isso era normal naquela idade, era o fato do rapaz ter chamado seu nome. Era evidente que Ikki estava interessado nele, mas não podia se quer cogitar ter alguma coisa com ele. Ikki era apenas um garoto, um garoto muito... desenvolvido tudo bem, mas um garoto!

"_Mas ele é tão bonitinho..."_ Pensou o seu lado mais pervertido. Contudo, o seu lado racional o avisava que ele era menor e seu aluno, mesmo que não fossem aulas formais, ainda assim era seu aluno.

Ikki saiu minutos depois do quarto. Seu rosto e cabelo estavam molhados, ainda assim dava para perceber o rubor de excitação em sua face.

- Calor, não? – disse pegando a mochila, sem coragem de encarar o rosto do universitário.

- Muito... – murmurou Shaka caminhando até a porta e a abrindo – Então... eh, Até amanhã...

- Sim, amanhã estarei aqui no mesmo horário. – disse o mais jovem de maneira tímida.

O garoto saiu e Shaka fechou a porta atrás de si com um suspiro pesado. Mirou para a ereção comprimida dentro da calça e da cueca boxer que vestia.

"_E então, o que faremos agora?"_ Indagou-se e não pensou numa resposta melhor que correr para o banheiro e tomar um banho gelado, é claro! Acompanhado de uma velha e boa masturbação.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais**: O Ikki está abusando do loiro, hein? Shaka, minha coisa linda, esquece a idade e corre para o abraço hehehe.

Gente, eu sou péssima com povs, então se entrou algum tempo verbal errado na história relevem. Estou sem tempo para revisar e como não tenho digamos intimidade com esse tipo de narração, coisas do tipo acabam passando.

Tenho que agradecer a todos que me deixaram um review de incentivo nessa história. Foi a história que mais reviews recebi em um único capítulo. VIVA!

De coração, queridos, muito obrigada a vocês:

LettyHyuuga, ddd, Moni-d, Reiko, Keronekoi, paris, Loryz_DYE, Rain of Blood, Arcueid, Danieru, ayeseichinomia, DeathMask, vivisctn, Vagabond, SabakuNoGaara, anapanter, Mefram_Maru, Pandora Hiei, Kao-san, Shun, Meguari Uchiha, ttswift, saorikido, anjodastrevas, Hannah Elric, Meyzinha.

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina

Postado em 18/01/2011


	3. Quase 18Quase!

**Att. Fanfiction não betada, por favor, relevem possíveis erros.**

**Boa leitura.**

**Quase 18...Quase!**

**Capítulo 3**

"**...Dizendo que ele era impiedoso e eu morrendo de tesão,**

**Da sua boca mentirosa, o que era sim dizia não..."**

Os dias se seguiram. Shaka continuava dando aulas a Ikki e lutando desesperadamente contra A tentação. Percebia que o garoto gostava de infernizar sua vida. Todo dia era uma calça mais justa e regatas ainda mais insinuantes. O loiro já não suportava mais, não sabia se pedia para os 10 dias pagos de aulas passassem logos ou se parava de frescura e agarrava logo aquele moleque. O estudante de física já não conseguia prestar atenção direito nas aulas, já não fazia nada direito. Para piorar seu estado, o seu _parceiro eventual_ estava viajando e há vários dias o indiano não sabia o que era sexo. O loiro era um homem exigente e embora recebesse muitas _propostas indecentes_, não iria pra cama com qualquer um somente para aliviar as necessidades físicas e isso o estava enlouquecendo.

Ikki era tentação demais para quem estava em crise de abstinência sexual.

Shaka estava de frente ao computador. Tentava estudar, mas não conseguia tirar Ikki de sua cabeça e teria uma avaliação na manhã seguinte. O moreno tinha deixado sua casa horas antes depois de estudarem literatura por algumas horas, fazendo questão de dizer que estaria _numa balada cercado de gatas_. É claro que Shaka fingiu que não era com ele, mas aquilo fez seu sangue ferver nas veias. Não tinha mais como negar pra si que aquele rapaz mexia consigo como poucos fizeram. Estava tentando ser o mais formal possível e escapar das investidas do garoto, mas só Buda sabia o quanto isso lhe custava! Depois do _incidente_ em seu banheiro, não parava de ter sonhos e pensamentos eróticos com Ikki gemendo daquele mesmo jeito, mas não sozinho...

"Ah, por Buda!" Resmungava em desespero enquanto sua mente recordava dos gemidos do garoto, de Ikki repetindo seu nome, isso tirava toda sua sanidade, e ele já não suportava mais.

Fazia um calor infernal naquela noite, e ele estava no quarto com as janelas fechadas e o ar condicionado desligado por puro esquecimento. Suava bicas e resolveu que era hora de tomar um banho. Mas chegou uma mensagem via MSN e ele desistiu.

Era Mu.

"_Shaka, você não vem?"_

"_Pra onde, Mu?" _Digitou sem paciência.

"_Pro Cyber, podemos aproveitar para estudar aqueles cálculos que eu estava com dúvida na última aula..."_

O loiro bufou.

"_Por que você não vem aqui em casa? Aí com a bagunça que está não conseguiremos estudar"_

"_Aqui está divertido. Vem logo e larga de ser chato!"_

"_Está bem."_

Shaka achou que seria melhor se distrair um pouco que ficar em casa pensando naquele moleque. A noite estava quente e ficar trancado em casa, pensando num adolescente com hormônios a flor da pele não lhe levaria a nada além de deixar seus próprios hormônios à flor da pele.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou um demorado e perfumado banho. Depois se vestiu com uma camisa preta enrolando as mangas até acima dos cotovelos e deixando dois botões abertos, já que fazia muito calor. Vestiu um jeans levemente justo, nada excessivo, discreto como gostava de ser e prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e levemente desalinhado. Mirou-se no espelho enquanto borrifava o perfume amadeirado e másculo, escolhido para a ocasião. Não era um cara vaidoso, mas não poderia negar que estava realmente atraente.

O Cyber bar de Aiolia ficava no centro da cidade em um bairro movimentado, cheio de _pubs_, onde jovens de todas as idades se reuniam. O loiro estacionou o carro, achando quase que milagrosamente uma vaga num local afastado sob uma árvore.

Atravessou a rua chegando ao bar do amigo. Logo foi recepcionado por Mu que o olhou de forma aflita que o rapaz não entendeu.

- Olha, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – explicou-se o jovem de cabelos lilás – O Aiolia me convenceu a chamá-lo até aqui.

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas e entendeu tudo quando, olhando pela porta de vidro que separava o Cyber do bar, viu Ikki conversando com alguns jovens da sua idade, inclusive algumas garotas.

As sobrancelhas de Shaka se franziram ainda mais. O adolescente sorria descontraído para a mesma loirinha que estava com ele na porta da escola da vez que o indiano foi buscá-lo.

- Shaka, meu amigo! Que surpresa! – disse Aiolia se aproximando.

- Surpresa? Seu leão traidor! – indignou-se o loiro.

- Não entendi. – se fez de inocente Aiolia enquanto enlaçava os ombros de Mu e beijava os cabelos do namorado – O que foi que eu fiz?

- Aiolia, isso não é brincadeira, você passou dos limites agora! – Shaka estava mais que _puto_, estava _putíssimo_.

- Se você me explicar porque passei dos limites talvez eu entenda. – o grego cruzou os braços – Eu o chamei para uma noite agradável entre amigos, qual o problema nisso?

- O que o Ikki está fazendo aqui? – indagou possesso.

O leonino se voltou com desinteresse para dentro do cyber.

- Ah, ele... – constatou com indiferença – Eu não sei. Ele vem aqui com os amiguinhos de vez em quando, joga game e acessa a internet. Coisa de adolescente, qual o mal nisso?

- O-o mal... – Shaka gaguejou e olhou o relógio em fuga – O mal é que já são onze horas da noite e ele deveria estar em casa!

- Ah, sem essa! Você não é babá do garoto, relaxa e vamos para o bar! – riu o grego puxando o amigo pelo braço.

- Aiolia, eu não...

- Shaka, qual é o seu problema hein? – indagou o grego cruzando os braços e mirando o loiro – Você só vive chamando o cara de criança e diz que nunca se envolverá com ele. Então por que está todo nervosinho ao vê-lo aqui?

- Eu não estou nervosinho! – devolveu o loiro chateado – Só achei que isso fosse mais uma das suas brincadeirinhas...

- Não foi. – respondeu Aiolia sério – Eu sabia que você estava em casa sozinho, porque o talzinho lá viajou, e tive a idéia de chamá-lo pra nos fazer companhia, então relaxa!

O estudante de física resignou-se. Aiolia deixou Shaka e Mu sentados no canto do bar e foi orientar os funcionários em alguma coisa. O tibetano pediu bebidas paras os dois e ficou em silêncio mirando o rosto carrancudo do amigo. Tomaram alguns drinques antes de começarem a dialogar de fato, porque Mu não encararia Shaka _de cara_, não mesmo! Imaginava o quanto ele estava aborrecido.

- Shaka, desculpe.

- Não tem problema, Mu. Aliás, nem sei por que me irritei. – disse rápido enquanto esticava o pescoço para olhar pela porta de vidro do cyber, bem a tempo de ver Ikki alisando de forma sedutora o rosto da loirinha.

Shaka sentiu sua cabeça começar a ferver e sentiu que seu rosto ficou vermelho como um pimentão. O jovem de cabelos lavanda percebia todas as mudanças na fisionomia do amigo.

- Shaka, não era você sempre a dizer ao Aiolia que ele é só seu aluno? Por que está com tantos ciúmes? – Mu perguntou inocentemente, mas Shaka só faltou soltar fumaças pelas ventas.

- QUEM ESTÁ COM CIÚMES AQUI?

- Você. – respondeu Mu que não se intimidava com a cólera do amigo.

O loiro se calou ou desceria do seu pedestal e diria poucas e boas ao ariano. Virou todo o drinque do seu copo de vez na boca, sentindo a garganta queimar, seu rosto se tornou ainda mais rubro e ele quase engasgou.

- Que porcaria tem nesse copo? – indagou.

- Vodka com suco de fruta. – explicou Mu sem perder a calma, mesmo percebendo que estava no limiar entre fugir ou ser assassinado. Mas o ariano era um homem que ria do perigo e por isso, encarou o amigo com seus temperantes olhos verdes e declarou:

- Por que não vai falar com ele?

- Falar com quem? Eu não estou vendo ninguém que... – Shaka se calou quando viu a loirinha se pendurar ao pescoço de Ikki e o beijar de forma gulosa e desinibida que só os adolescentes fazem em público. Ikki se apoiou na mesa de um dos computadores para não cair com o avanço da moça e só então seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os de Shaka.

O moreno viu pelo vidro da porta o olhar vidrado do loiro em si e o devolveu com malícia, apertando mais o corpo franzino da menina e a beijando ainda de forma mais escandalosa.

Shaka pediu mais um copo duplo e o detonou enquanto olhava AQUILO, os dois jovens não parecia nem um pouco preocupados com a atenção que despertavam.

Aiolia se aproximou nesse momento e encarou o amigo e depois seguiu seu olhar.

- Que merda! Se deixo esses moleques transam em cima das máquinas! – reclamou – Eu vou lá...

- Eu... eu vou embora... – murmurou Shaka se sentindo péssimo. Mu trocou um olhar significativo com o namorado, que parou onde estava vendo que o tiro saíra pela culatra.

- Espera, Shaka. – o leonino tentou segurá-lo, mas o loiro se desvencilhou dos seus dedos e sem nada dizer, saiu de dentro do cyber café.

- Isso não foi uma boa idéia, Aiolia. – reclamou Mu.

- Como eu poderia saber que acabaria dessa forma? – defendeu-se o grego. – Ah, mas eu mato o Ikki!

O leonino entrou no cyber e parou de frente ao casal. Com um esforço sobre-humano, Ikki se afastou da garota e encarou o amigo, ofegante, enquanto procurava com os olhos pelo professor.

- Aiolia, cadê o Shaka? – indagou ignorando Esmeralda que olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada.

- Foi embora! – disse o mais velho aborrecido – Porra, Ikki! Eu trago o cara aqui porque você me diz que está louco por ele...

- Eu não disse isso!

- Foda-se, eu sei o que você quis dizer! – cortou o grego chateado – Aí você vai e me faz uma dessas?

- Foi a Esmeralda quem me beijou! – explicou saindo atrás de Aiolia que caminhava de volta ao bar.

- E você estava gostando muito pelo que parecia!

- Eu só quis provocar o Shaka!

- Provocou demais, você não o conhece! O loiro surtou e caiu fora! – resmungou Aiolia irritado e encarou o mais novo – Ajudá-lo pra mim não consistia em fazê-lo sofrer...

Ikki sentiu um aperto no estômago. Shaka sofrendo por ele? Impossível! Bufou, não iria perder tempo explicando nada a Aiolia naquele momento, precisava encontrar o loiro.

- Vai me dizer onde ele está?

- Foi embora. – repetiu o grego aborrecido – Amanhã você fala com ele durante a aula.

- Não, eu tenho que falar com ele agora!

- Você sabe onde ele mora! – o mais velho deu de ombros, e Ikki saiu correndo em direção a casa do professor.

**-Quase dezoito-**

"_Não entendo minha reação! Não entendo o meu ciúme! Aquele garoto é só meu aluno, só isso..."_

Shaka batia a testa no volante do carro. Não sabia o tempo que estava parado ali, sem condições de dirigir até sua casa. Não entendia porque estava tão magoado e aborrecido. Ikki era um garoto e garotos saem e beijam garotas!

Sentiu os olhos úmidos e teve vontade de morrer. Sentia-se a mais ridículas das criaturas sobre a terra! Por que gostava tanto dele? Não poderia estar apaixonado por um moleque em tão pouco tempo. Por que doía daquele jeito?

"_Chega, Shaka, é hora de ir pra casa e dormir..."_ Falou ainda se sentindo meio tonto com a bebida. Na verdade, reconhecia que estava quase bêbado. Mesmo assim, como um irresponsável, deu partida no carro e guiou até sua residência. Não teve condições de manobrar até a garagem. Parou o carro de frente ao portão e entrou a pé. Por mais duvidoso que fosse, seus passos estavam firmes.

Estava entrando na pequena varanda quando percebeu um vulto encolhido ao lado da porta. Ikki estava sentado no chão com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

- Você demorou. – ele disse o encarando.

O loiro piscou sem entender nada. Encarou os olhos escuros e sérios do rapaz.

- C-como... como você conseguiu chegar aqui tão rápido? – indagou vacilante.

- Peguei carona na moto de um amigo meu. – explicou o adolescente.

Shaka continuava a piscar os imensos cílios negros como um pateta, não sabia o que dizer.

- E o que veio fazer aqui? Onde está aquela sua _namoradinha_? – cruzou os braços numa posição de defesa, e as palavras saíam sem que tivesse controle, afinal estava meio alcoolizado.

- Ela não é minha namorada, eu não tenho namorada! – disse Ikki com um muxoxo infantil – Por que achou que ela fosse minha namorada?

- Talvez, porque ela estivesse atracada a você no Cyber do Aiolia, e você parecesse muito feliz com isso! – berrou irritado, mas em seu estado ele mal percebia isso.

O adolescente se ergueu e caminhou até ele. Shaka começou a se afastar por instinto.

- Por que você está fugindo, loiro? – indagou o moreno.

- Não estou fugindo, só estou andando pra trás. – resposta lógica para um quase bêbado.

- Então pare de andar. – insistiu Ikki avançando.

- Por que deveria? – continuou Shaka ainda dando ré.

- Porque preciso falar com você...

Bem, mas toda fuga um dia tem um fim e as costas de Shaka finalmente acharam a parede de pedra final da pequena varanda.

- Você ficou com ciúmes? – indagou Ikki com um sorriso devastador que fez o loiro lamber os lábios e sofrer _insanidade temporária_.

- Não seja idiota, por que teria ciúmes de um aluno? – tentou demonstrar indiferença.

- Porque eu tive ciúmes de você. – confessou Ikki – Não gosto de vê-lo perto daquele Mu, sei que ele _pega_ o Aiolia, mas...

- Olha os modos, moleque! _Pega_? Isso é coisa que se fale? – repreendeu Shaka, já virando o rosto de tão perto que Ikki estava.

- Ah, pára, agora não estamos na aula... – Ikki continuou com seu lindo sorriso e Shaka se sentia cada vez mais perdido por seu jeito de garoto e seu corpo e cheiro de homem.

- O que você quer aqui, Ikki? – indagou e se virou para mirar o relógio – São mais de meia noite, não está na hora de você ir pra casa?

- Hoje eu posso ficar na rua, é sexta, amanhã não tenho aula.

"_Deuses! Não me tente mais do que posso suportar!"_ Pedia Shaka desnorteado.

Ikki para sua _desgraça_ colou seu corpo ao dele e ergueu o queixo fazendo seus lábios se roçarem. Shaka gemeu inconscientemente e fechou os olhos, estava muito bêbado para resistir àquilo.

- Garoto... não comece algo que não podemos continuar... – suplicou, sentindo o corpo pulsar de excitação.

- Por que não podemos continuar? – sussurrou o moreno roçando os lábios nos dele.

- Sua namorada... – murmurou Shaka já sentindo a cueca que usava ficar mais apertada a cada roçada dos lábios do _garoto_ nos seus. Sabia que mais um pouco e não resistiria...

Empurrou o peito do adolescente, fazendo-o se afastar.

- Ikki, vai embora. – pediu – Eu estou exausto, bêbado...

- Mas não tenho para onde ir, loiro. – o menino fez cara de carente – Eu disse aos meus pais que só voltaria amanhã. Dormiria na casa de um amigo, mas ele foi embora e agora não tenho como ir pra casa dele, e você não pode me levar porque está bêbado não é?

"_Desculpa descabida!"_ Pensou Shaka e cerrou os olhos apoiando as costas e a cabeça novamente na parede.

- O que você quer, Ikki? Dormir aqui? – foi direto, e o rapaz também.

- É.

Shaka pegou a chave e abriu a porta acendendo a luz e dando passagem para o mais jovem.

- Vai, fica aí, eu... – suspirou cansado, sentindo o corpo arder de excitação e não querendo cair naquela tentação maravilhosa a sua frente – Eu vou tomar um banho, amanhã você vai embora cedo, certo?

- Ok. Mas onde eu durmo? – indagou o adolescente.

- No sofá.

- Eu tenho problema de coluna.

Shaka o encarou e viu aquele mesmo brilho malicioso que vira no Cyber em seus olhos.

- Eu tenho um colchão inflável, não se preocupe. – cortou entrando no quarto e indo para o banheiro. Logo estava tirando a roupa e se jogando sob a água para se livrar da excitação e dos singelos efeitos do álcool.

Vestiu uma boxer e cobriu-se com um roupão, voltando para a sala. O que viu o fez parar de respirar por um tempo. Ikki estava estendido no sofá. A calça cargo e a regata, assim como tênis e meias estavam no chão, e ele tinha o corpo deliciosamente esculpido, coberto apenas por uma boxer branca.

O adolescente parecia dormir. Shaka já tinha percebido que ele também bebera aquela noite, mas não esperava que o moleque desabasse quase pelado em seu sofá, aquilo seria demais até para o mais santo dos homens.

Aproximou-se e se ajoelhou ao lado do garoto.

- Ikki... – chamou o sacudindo de leve pelo ombro – Ikki...

Os olhos índigos se abriram lentamente, e o garoto pareceu se assustar ao vê-lo.

- Shaka, eu achei que estivesse sonhando...

- Não, não está, mas de fato você é muito grande para esse sofá. – observou o universitário analisando mais do que gostaria o quanto ele era... GRANDE – Venha comigo...

Ele fez um movimento para puxar o rapaz, mas Ikki sorriu malicioso e segurou-o pela cintura o puxando para si, de forma que Shaka caiu sobre seu corpo, ficando deitado também no sofá. O loiro acabou rindo daquilo, da forma possessiva como o moreno o prendia nos braços. Eles estavam num verdadeiro jogo de cão e gato e o indiano já se sentia cansado. Não podia negar que desejara o garoto assim que ele pisou em sua casa e não suportava mais ter que resistir a ele.

Ikki mergulhou a cabeça por baixo dos seus cabelos e começou a beijar e lamber seu pescoço. Shaka arfou e o ajudou a afastar os fios trigueiros, dando-lhe mais acesso. Logo os lábios se encontraram num beijo fogoso e cheio de todo o desejo reprimido naqueles dias. Todo desejo gerado por olhares, leves contatos, palavras maliciosas ditas por ambos. Shaka desceu as mãos pelas coxas macias do mais novo, arranhando de leve e gemendo com o ataque afoito do menino ao seu pescoço. As mãos de Ikki seguravam fortemente seus braços para equilibrá-lo, já que estavam deitados num minúsculo sofá três lugares. Shaka sentia o membro endurecido do rapaz contra sua coxa e sentia o seu também já desperto roçando no baixo ventre dele.

Loucura, era isso que era tudo aquilo para o loiro, não conseguia raciocinar direito. Num gesto rápido, se ergueu e puxou Ikki para o tapete, de forma que o mais jovem caiu sobre si continuando a beijá-lo e prová-lo de maneira desesperada. O loiro subiu a mão pela perna firme do adolescente chegando até o volume dentro da cueca que ele usava. Ikki gemeu alto e se esfregou contra seu corpo, buscando o cinto do roupão que o loiro vestia e o afastando afoito. Shaka arqueou o corpo para dar acesso à boca possessiva do menino em seus mamilos, seu corpo vivia um frenesi de prazer, mas...

Aconteceu que naquele momento, ninguém sabe como, seu cérebro gritou algo que ele não estava muito disposto a saber, não naquele momento, não com aquele moreno delicioso ali ao seu dispor... Mas em fim, seu cérebro lógico e filho da puta gritou!

A voz de Aiolia parecia repetir muito lentamente para ele:

ELE TEM QUASE 18...

QUASE DEZOITO!

QUASE DEZOITO!

Sim, mas ele NÃO TEM OS BENDITOS 18!

As mãos firmes de Shaka, e ele não tinha idéia de como elas ainda estavam firmes, seguraram os braços de Ikki longe do seu corpo. O adolescente o encarou ébrio de desejo e sem entender porque ele o continha.

- Ikki... Não dá... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Não aceito cartas bombas por parar as coisas aqui. (cora Sion!). Prometer não demorar a postar o próximo ajuda? Ai sério, já estou sentindo as pedradas, mas gente, antes um capítulo pequeno e rápido que um grande demorado não é?

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando e gostando e agradeceria se não me matassem. Hehehehehe.

**Satoru Amanda**, **Danieru**, **Juliabelas**, **Rain of Blood**, **Kao-san**, **ayeseichinomia**, **Arcueid**, **Moni-d**, **Meguari Uchiha**, **Hannah Elric**, shunzinhaah2, aimihikari, **saorikido**, **anjodastrevas**, **Alexia-Black**. Obrigada de core a todos vocês! Sion Neblina Postado em 27/01/2011 


End file.
